The Battle
by miracle
Summary: "When Serena regained consciousness she instantaneously knew three things: Something had gone horribly wrong, she was no longer on her world, and she was being monitored" read and find out


AN: ok, not a whole lot to say here. I am going to use the English names in this fic. I think I am going to make the couples Usagi/Heero, Mina/Duo, Lita/Trowa, Rei/Wufei, and Ami/Quatre—but things aren't necessarily set in stone yet… I'm not sure. I had this idea for the fic and I just felt like writing it. PLEASE tell me what you think and give me any suggestions that you have in a REVIEW or email. You can say anything at all; I welcome suggestions on plot, couples, or even if you just want to say what you think about my fic, whether good or bad. Also, I want to change the title to give me ideas.

The Battle

Ch. 1

When Serena regained consciousness she instantaneously knew three things: Something had gone horribly wrong, she was no longer on her world, and she was being monitored. She would have to deal with the first two later, there was nothing she could do about them now; the third was her immediate danger. Conscious of that fact she held her heart and breathing rate down to the same pace they were when she had been unconscious. She knew that there would be a slight change, she couldn't help that, but it wouldn't be detectable anyway. 

Before she could take any action she had to evaluate the situation and come up with a plan. She gently lifted her arms to determine how strongly she was being restrained. Surprisingly she found that she was not held down by anything, she was in a sort of hospital bed with electrodes attached to her body to and an IV. However, she somehow knew she was not in a hospital, she would bet anything that she was being held in a military base, and that the inners were here as well. Each of them were most likely being detained in separate rooms. She would have to make some assumptions to come up with any sort of plan though. She knew for a fact that no alarm had arisen since she had woken up. This meant either that the others had woken up and were pretending to be unconscious just as she was and waiting for her to take some action so they could follow her lead—or some of the them were actually still on conscious. 

She knew that as soon as she removed the electrodes and IV from her body the alarm would be sounded within a few seconds. In respect to this she better stay on the safe side—she would wait a few minutes to insure that everyone was awake when she took action. Everything depended on them getting out of this isolation. They needed to find out where they were, and what was happening. But most of all they needed to find out who the good-guys were—or if there even were any. 

After about a ten minute waiting period Serena knew it was time to take action; it was now, or never. She haphazardly ripped the IV from her arm, tearing the skin slightly as she did so, but she couldn't waste time being careful, every second could mean the world. The electrodes popped off of her skin as she vaulted over the railing of the hospital bed. Her muscles ached from whatever had happened to get her here. By the time she had reached the door the alarm was sounded. The people watching her probably didn't know what was happening yet, just that something had changed. But they would find out soon enough, time was of the essence.

She turned right and ran down the corridor, kicking open the two doors nearest to her own. Neither of the room those doors led to held one of her friends. "Kuso," she cursed to herself. She turned back around and raced down the other side of the hallway. Seconds were ticking away. She kicked open the door that had been adjacent to her own. Rei was already running towards the door. They nodded to each other. Rei kicked open the next two doors that were located on the same wall of the hallway as hers while Serena kicked open the door on the left-hand side of her door. Lita, Ami, and Mina each came flying out of their respective rooms.

Footsteps of men undoubtedly coming for them were already echoing down the hallways. They had to get out. Now.

The five girls ran down the hallway towards the end opposite from the ominous sound of the heavy footfalls. Soldiers would be coming from all directions soon, but their chances were significantly better going this way. They zigzagged through the military base attempting to avoid all the men after them. It seemed everywhere they went there were soldiers around the corner. The falls of heavy boots was a constant reminder of what was following. Left, right, left, left, right, straight, right. The girls desperately searched for an exit—an escape. There was an unspoken agreement between them that they would not break up under any circumstances. They could not risk losing each other.

Shots rang out behind them. They saw a door leading to a hanger. (A place that would hold mobile suits and airplanes and such) Bullets hit the stone walls next to them. Splinters of rock and dust flew out. Bullets hit the door. The girls were almost there; they kept running. A bullet hit Mina in her right side in the space between her ribs and hip. She stumbled slightly as Lita flung the door open. She regained her balance and continued running as a few more shots rang out, now coming from in front of them to the left. She continued running, clutching her side for a moment then letting go, each stride she took jarred the wound. 

They were running towards a small plane about 70 yards in the distance. They were fast, and Mina hadn't slowed since she had been shot. The shots aimed towards them weren't as frequent but would hit the concrete floor sending shards of concrete flying up around them. They were 20 yards from the plane. A random bullet lodged into Serena's left shoulder. She continued running with the others, only her right arm swinging now as she ran. The other was bent and held tightly against her side so it would not be jarred as much. 

The door to the plane had been left open, but it was high up, well out of reach for the girls. "Brace!" Mina called out. Ami and Rei who reached the plane first grasped each others arms, each holding onto their own left wrist with their right hand and the others right wrist with their own left hand making a square brace with which they could vault the others into the plane. (AN: the Charlie's Angles in the fight scene in the alley, they do this.) 

Mina who was still running full speed when she reached them leapt into the air putting her right foot down on the brace, which was subsequently raised, and flew through the door to the plane. Serena followed suit and thrown into the air landing inside the plane. Lita came next. Right after she had regained her footing Lita ran toward the cockpit. Ami then linked her hands together letting Rei step on them so she too could enter the plane. After she had come through the door Rei ran to the cockpit just as Lita had. Ami was now alone below the plane and still subject to fire. Serena had Mina hold her legs as she leaned out of the plane and used her good are to lift Ami up. "LETS GO!" she screamed as the door slammed shut.

"Right-O!" replied Lita as they lifted off and left the base behind. 

Lita and Rei were currently flying the plane. All of them would have been capable of doing so, but it didn't matter who did it and no one felt like bickering right now. Ami was looking over Serena and Mina's wounds. "Well," she said authoritatively, "you two got lucky. Mina, yours is a rather clean wound, the bullet didn't hit any major organs. I don't know what we would have done if it had hit your kidney. As for you Serena," Ami said as she turned to face Serena, "From what I can tell the bullet didn't shatter your scapula or clavicle, though it might have broken or chipped either of these bones. My main worry is that you are both bleeding pretty heavily, Mina is a little worse off in that respect. Not only that but it is going to be difficult to stop the blood flow because considering the amount of clothing we are wearing we don't have much fabric to tear into bandages." 

At this point all the girls looked down at what they were wearing. They in fact were _not_ wearing very much clothing. They were wearing really short black spandex shorts and extremely tight black mini-t-shits that didn't even reach down to the waistband of the spandex shorts so it exposed their bellybuttons firm stomachs. They had no shoes or socks so the only coverings on their lean legs were the incredibly short shorts. 

"Well," Serena said in order to lighten the mood, "at least we aren't in one of those damn hospital dresses. Think how hard it would have been to run about with the back flapping open the entire way! Now that certainly would not have been very dignified." They all giggle slightly. Mina had to be content with a smile since laughing would have been to painful on her wound. 

"Yeah," Rei continued, "they probably got these clothes from the day-care center!" 

There was another bout of laughter after which Lita retorted, "It doesn't seem to me like those are the type of people to have a day-care center… more likely a detention center."

The banter continued for a little while but later became quiet. Ami had found a few washcloths in the onboard bathroom that she could use as bandages, though not very good ones. She tore two of the washcloths into thin strips and wrapped it around Mina's wound since it was bleeding worse that Serena's. Ami tried to get Serena to let her wrap her shoulder with the remaining washcloth, but Serena wouldn't let her. Serena insisted that she use it for Mina, whose wound was still bleeding freely, saying that she would be fine without it. 

They had been flying for hours. They had to find a place with very few people so there wouldn't be a big commotion when they landed… and when people saw that they were injured. However they did need a place with _some_ people, they need help. They flew at a medium altitude, so they could out the windows for an adequate place yet still not be noticed. After a while they saw a secluded mansion with a thick wood near by so that if worse came to worse they could escape into the forest. It would be very difficult for anyone to find them there.

Rei and Lita landed the plane smoothly in an open area a safe distance from the mansions, but where they still had clear view of it. Rei and Lita hopped out of the plane first, gracefully falling the distance from the plane to the ground and landing safely. They then prepared to catch Mina, who Ami and Serena were tossing down to them, considering that she could no longer support herself. They caught her in their arms and then positioned her between them; one of her arms around each of their shoulders so that they could support her. Serena and Ami then jumped out of the plane. Serena cringed slightly when she landed. Ami looked over at her worriedly. 

All of a sudden they heard someone cock a gun. 

The girls hadn't even heard anyone approaching. Serena and Ami scrambled up from their crouching positions, which they had landed in, as Lita Mina and Rei made an odd attempt at turning around. They were now staring at five young men with guns pointed directly at them. 

"Wow, this day just keeps getting better now doesn't it," Serena said sarcastically. "I think we have a new record for how many bad things have happened in one day girls. After our next torture session I'll take you all out for milkshakes to celebrate."

"Are you Oz agents?" asked one of the young men harshly. His black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and he appeared to be Chinese.

"Nope can't say I have run into the wizard lately…" Lita said while rolling her eyes. "What the hell is this guy talking about?" she said towards the other girls. (AN: wizard as in the Wizard of OZ) 

The boys however heard this comment. One of them gestured towards the plane. The girls all looked at the emblem pained onto the tail of the plane with the letter "OZ" painted in fancy lettering. 

"Oooooohhh!" Rei said with dramatized recognition "You mean the guys that held us captive in some sort of military base and shot at us as we ran to make an escape by stealing one of their own planes! Yeah… were _great_ pals."

The five young men still had their guns trained on the girls, eyeing them suspiciously. "Look," said Serena, her voice filled with exasperation, "I don't know if y'all are the good guys or the bad guys… I was sort of hoping you were the good guys, and I still think you might be considering you seem to dislike the people who were holding us captive." She paused for a moment then continued vehemently. "However, if you are going to shoot at us I ask you let the others go, they have been through enough already. It is my fault they got hauled into this load of crap anyway."

"Hold it there Serena! We are all in the 'load of crap,' as you so eloquently put it, together, and if need be we will all die beside you with honor! Right girls?" All the girls nodded.

"You? A weak onna… die honorably?" the Chinese boy scoffed, "I think not!"

Rei was enraged. Her face became slightly flushed with fury. "I don't know you who the hell you think you are, but so help me god if I were not helping support a seriously injured friend I would go over there and kick you scrawny little ass!"

"Alright," said a young man with platinum blonde hair falling messily about his face, "we will trust you for now, but we will expect an explanation about why you were in an Oz base after your friend had been tended to."

The boys couldn't help but be slightly amused. People didn't usually talk this much when the Gundam Pilots were holding guns to their heads. 

~*~*~*~*~

Please review! Suggestions and opinions welcome. Tell me what you think.

Always Smiling

Miracle 


End file.
